Near The Deep End (A Humanstuck SolKat Story)
by ArmoredNyehs
Summary: (Fem! Karkat) Kat is in the middle of her freshman year with not that many people since theres been many changes. She moved into a nice sized apartment with her grandfather for family reasons what will be told. Kat's heard many things from her friend Nep about someone she had met through the park but doesnt really pay her any attention due to the fact...(Full Summary on page 1)
1. Summary

(Fem! Karkat)

Kat is in the middle of her freshman year with not that many people since theres been many changes. She moved into a nice sized apartment with her grandfather for family reasons what will be told. Kat's heard many things from her friend Nep about someone she had met through the park but doesnt really pay her any attention due to the fact that Kat only cares of what kind of affects her life later on. But thats not until one day after an incident that had happened later on in the story which involves a worried tall lanky guy with a black messed up heavy looking bag and an "irritating" lisp.


	2. Chapter X: Prolouge

A/N: The cover to the story is only temporary until (probably later on if the story is know) art is specifically drawn for it. If I get a positive review to the prologue and/or chapter (of i plan on doing so), I will probably make this the main story I'll be working on (even if I make others).

Anyways, here you go.

Tee~

She looks at him one last time behind her door before she heads out her bedroom window down the fire escape to the floor. She's glad he was finally occupied inside the kitchen to not pay any more attention.

She turns a corner from the apartment, running into the middle of a dead-end street in the pouring rain.

She looks at her hands that were first cover in another's blood and starts to panic, screaming internally with the drops of the pouring rain sliding down each cheek from her wet bangs...

Such a selfish bastard...


	3. Chapter 1: Part 1 of 2

A/N: so yeah. here you go u . This is only a part because of course im writing it in pencil before I publish it here! If its short to you guys then I'll keep it as parts instead of whole because we all know it wouldn't be considered as an actual chapter.

(Im doing this on a phone at 3:30 in the morning so...u_u)

Enjoy!

Tee~

A caramel-skinned female groans as she is woken by her alarm on her clock.

"God damnit...", She says in a raspy tone.

No biggie. Only 6:00 a.m. But wow does she tend to slowly get dressed.

The alarm on the clock is "smashed" by the grouchy girl's fist as she slides her legs to the side of her bed, putting a hand over her face. Another week is passing by horribly in her perspective. A Monday was not her thing and so weren't her days in a freshman year. It's okay though, only half of the school year has gone by which, to her, seems great if you ask. After finally getting out of bed, washing up and about ready to get dressed, there's a knock on her bedroom door.

"...Good morning Kat. Are you dressed?", asks a very raspy aged voice.

"Almost. Just as soon as I find what I'm looking for, Pop." Says Kat normally as she pulls out her clothing.

"Okay, honey. I made food for you on the counter...hurry up before you're late."

There's a minute of silence until her grandfather speaks up again.

"I'll be heading to work now...see you soon?"

"Sure.", Kat says loudly through the red bedroom door, "I'll be home before it gets too dark."

Assuming he had left since there was silence long after her response, she continues pulling out anything she sees.

Kat's grandfather can be nice and understanding if need be. That's become one thing Kat has liked about him since she was offered to live here now. There wasn't much said of why she doesnt live with her parents anymore. She was told after she had left to stay that her parents finally had broken up, which Kat already knew was going to happen sooner or later. She was not treated like a member in her family and it bothered her. That was until she found out they never really wanted her in the first place since they couldnt take care of her anymore and didnt want to anyway. She has many scars on the back of her neck and one her chest to prove her point. It bothered her relatives that she never contacted them later on after the beatings. Her grandfather seemed bothered the most. He came over one day to find his daughter slapping and punching Kat more than needed to, pulling her hair to make her stay kneeled on the floor. It frightened him actually. Soon after, everyone was arguing while Kat sat there emotionless, feeling the red marks on her body from the slaps she had gained and and darker marks on her body from the punches. She didnt understand why her mother took out all the anger she had on her most of the time.

She felt like a punching bag.

And after realising, she finally couldnt take that shit anymore.

After the arguing had stopped, the last thing Kat hears from her dad is what shes been waiting for in a long time.

"Take the ugly asshole! Its not like we wanted anything to do with that little shit anyway! Shes just wasting our time!"

She was just a huge unwanted mistake.

Since then, she felt like a useless person that nobody wanted to deal with in their life. She was called a mistake by them so many times that now...

She's secretly starting to believe it.

After styling her "not-that-short" brown hair and placing a slouching beanie on top, she throws on a black graphic shirt and dark grey jeans. As Kat goes and grabs her backpack and phone from the corner of her room, she slips on her black converse with red laces and heads downstairs to the kitchen. She then looks at the time.

7:26 a.m

She places her breakfast that her grandfather had made that was still warm in the fridge to save it for later since she has about 15 minutes to get to school. Instead, she puts on her crimson red sweater that had a black "Hero of Blood" symbol on one side. She never really understood the maker's purpose for the symbols but, she found them to be pretty cool. Finally, she grabs her own keys to the house and leaves, making sure everything is locked from the outside before she starts walking.

She just hopes everything today turns out normally than she thinks...


	4. Chapter 1: Part 2 of 2

As Kat finally made it in time before first period, she gave a sigh of relief. She'd rather die than actually have to start her day off with U.S. history. As Kat reached to her locker, she was interrupted by a tiny body standing in front of her, tapping her shoulder like she wasn't noticed at all.

"Hey there Kitty!", says a cheerful short haired girl in an olive green uniform-like blazer. Kat knew that was no other than Nepeta Leijon, of course. Nepeta is pretty much her school friend since they dont really see each other outside of school. They're known for helping each other out at practice after school. Since then, Kat has learned how sensitive Nep can be and how much she can become defensive about the things she really enjoys, which is fangirling and creating relationship scenarios for other people. Kat never really understood that.

Kat instead waves at her and keeps approaching the locker.

"Hey Nep. So, What's going on around the town this time?", Kat says almost instantly.

"What makes you think something's going on?"

"Because that's what you mainly talk about with me when you usually see me around."

"...Good point. But, not today!"

"Oh?", Kat finally says as she gets the books she needs for her first class. "Then, what happened?"

"I need your opinion on different types of guys. Think you can take this survey I created for me? " Nep pulls out something in her messenger bag which contained a notepad and a pencil and begins to position herself to write.

"What? Why the hell would I do that exactly?"

"I just want to ask you a few questions, that's all!"

...

"Fine. But, hurry up."

"Yay! Okay there are only three questions I'm going to ask you."

"I don't see how this is going to benefit me at all..."

"Shush! Okay! Question one-"

"One, smart and caring etc., Two, Jaime Preciado, and Three, whoever likes me for me I guess."

The bell rings as Nepeta makes a "weirded out but confused" expression.

"Wait! But I-"

"See ya Nep."

As Nep just stands there baffled, Kat finally makes it in time to class before others were able to crowd the hallway.

"What was that about?"...

Kat makes it into class, Mr. Slick's. She finds the seat that is in the back and sits there. She decides to draw for the time being since the teacher doesnt really pay any others attention at the beginning of first period. He is usually in his black suit staring at his suitcase until next period. Kat is glad she doesnt have him then. It freaks her out. As she is drawing, she is startled by a person standing next to her peeking like a weirdo. Kat finally decides to puts her pencil down and look at whos standing there, only to find out its a tall black haired guy with a purple graphic t-shirt, black sneakers, and black ripped skinny jeans with his face covered in white and grey...Snazaroo?

"Oh...hi Gamzee..you weird fuckass."

A/N: HEY GUYS! Sorry for not posting! Ive been pretty occupied with things this week so Ive never got to it! Again...Sorry Dx. ILL TRY TO POST EVERY FIVE DAYS PROBABLY SINCE IM BUSY A LOT.

Tee~


End file.
